Secret Pictographs, Honoring Festivals, and More!
by violinist12234
Summary: A bunch of Telink one, two, and three-shots.
1. Introductions and Instructions

**Hi! It's Violinist over here! So anyway, these are just a bunch of one, two, and three-shots for Telink. Sometimes I'll leave some at a cliff-hanger and say at the end: A gift to my viewers (status: taken or available)**

**That means I'll let someone finish the story if they want to! The first person that reviews saying like "I'll take 'Secret Pictographs'" gets to finish that particular story. After you review like that, wait for my consent to start writing.**

**Here are the guidelines:**

**1. Send me the title of your continuation of the story so I can read your awesome writing!**

**2. Keep it Telink. No breaking up or anything. They can fight as long as they get back together!**

**3. Give me SOME credit in your story! Put "A continuation of violinist12234's fanfiction" or something at the beginning and I'll be fine.**

**Ciao! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Miyamoto. Or whoever designed them.**


	2. Secret Pictographs: chapter 1

**I'm really just writing this on a whim. So anyway, lets write some Tetralink! Ready, steady, GO!**

**POV ?**

****In the middle of the night, in a developing office, a mysterious figure was at the door. It barged into the building and pulled out two silver daggers. The figure revealed itself to be a slim 18-year-old girl. She had tan skin, long blonde hair that flowed down her shoulders, blue eyes, a red bandanna with a skull and crossbones, and pointed ears. A pirate.

She slammed a pictograph box onto the counter in front of the cowering manager and said:

"I need a few pictures developed."

The manager was scared out of his mind, but he managed to stutter out, "th-that would be 15 rupees, miss." The girl smirked and said, "I'm a pirate. Do you think I will actually pay? Now hand over the stupid pictures!"

The trembling manager took the pictograph box and developed the pictures. He slid the three pictures over the counter. The curious thing was that all three of them were of a young lad in green with blue eyes and blonde hair. A brother? No. The look in the she-pirate's eyes betrayed the truth. A lover.

The pirate halfheartedly thanked the manager and exited the store with a dreamy look in her face.

After leaving the store, the girl put the pictures under her bandanna. She ran behind a building and hid behind a crate. Then, she darted to the shadows of a nearby hotel onto the docks. She waited next to a pirate ship wedged in between two larger ships. The pirate ship's ramp lowered and the girl went onto the ship and entered the captain's cabin. There, the she-pirate put the pictures into a box near a bed. Then there was a knock on the door. The girl exited the room and met a huge man.

"Miss Tetra, Link is waiting to plan the next route."

"Tell him to wait a few minutes."

Then, the pirate girl, now known as Tetra, grabbed a few maps, a compass, and a telescope and ran out the cabin.


	3. Secret Pictographs: chapter 2

POV ?

Tetra met Link on the deck. Link (if you haven't guessed) was the lad in the pictures. He was also completely oblivious. The two sat down and Tetra layed the maps and the compass down. "Should we set to the west? I've heard that no one has ever gone too far out that way because of the treacherous conditions over there. But then again, we should probably make a stop at Windfall to stock up a bit more. This island didn't have the supplies I was looking for." Link said.

"But that would mean back-tracking about 900 nautical miles! No, I like the idea of heading west, but we need to find a more on-route, big-trade island. How about Swapmap Island? I've heard good things about that island." Tetra replied.

"Sounds good to me. Cap'n knows best." Link said. "Wait a second... Where's the crew? Hey! They've gone to the bar! We're about to set off!"

"The IDIOTS!" Tetra screamed."Link, stay here. I'm gonna go whoop those numskulls."

Link chuckled as Tetra stormed off the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys are the worst idiots in the world! Going to the bar when we were about to cast off!" Tetra said while leading a group of beaten-up, tipsy pirates. "You delayed our departure by, like, half an hour!"

"Come on, Tetra! You're never that sherious! Ish Link on the ship?" one of the pirates said.

When Tetra got onto the deck, Link was waiting. Weirdly, his face was red, with either anger or embarrassment. "Tetra? May I speak to you?" he asked. Tetra nodded. Link led her to a table and sat down. Then he slammed a box onto the table. He opened it, revealing multiple pictures of him.

"I found this on your bedside table. Care to explain?"

**A gift to my viewers (Status: available)**

**Things to think while writing:**

**1. What was Link doing in the cap'n's quarters?**

**2. How did he get in? Tetra's door is usually locked.**

**3. Did he take anything? **

**Ciao!**


	4. Honoring Festivals: chapter 1

**Hi! So I just got in touch with my friend, and it turns out she's got an account as well. Volcora! Go see her stories! She probably doesn't need my publicity. She's got more fans than me, if I have any.**

POV ?

Link started down the long corridor. There was to be a festival today. He had been to several festivals before in his adventures on the sea. His mind wandered. What times those were...

XXXXXXXXXX

The anchor was dropped and the crew was ready for whisky. A festival on Windfall. What a perfect way to celebrate the fourth anniversary of slaying Ganon. As soon as the ramp was lowered, the crew was running down towards the bar like a group of monkeys to a banana stand. Only two people were left on the vessel: Link and Tetra.

"I heard that there's a sparring competition going on, to celebrate the Hero of the Winds." Tetra said winking.

"Yeah. 200 rupees for first prize and 150 for second. Wanna try?" Link asked.

"I think I could use an extra 350 rupees." Tetra replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once on the island, Link and Tetra raced towards the sign-up line. The festival on and the excitement in the air was evident.

"I heard a rumor that the Hero of the Winds himself was checked in at the inn." One man said.

"Oh yeah? I heard that he was going to Outset to visit his grandma." Another replied.

"Well I don't care. He's probably got nothin' on me in swordplay." A burly man that was right in front of Link and Tetra barked. Tetra stared at the green-clad hero. She was obviously willing him to go defend his honor. Link just shrugged. He didn't really care.

At the front of the line, a guy was registering people. He took one look at Link's green get-up and sighed. "You know, it really is annoying that all these green-dressed lads are claiming to be the Hero of the Winds. Let me guess: Link?"

Link looked surprised, "Why, yes!"

The register guy sighed and wrote something down. Then Tetra came up and announced her name to the guy.

"You know, you really should do something. Whip out the Wind Waker of yours and play a song. It'll sure show some of these impostors!" Tetra said. Link shook his head. "I don't want to draw attention."

"You're the Hero of the Winds! You deserve attention! I command you!" She shouted.

Link was kind of nervous when it came to the captain."Okay, okay."

He pulled out the Wind Waker and played the Wind's Requiem. Everyone froze and listened. Link pointed the white baton to the western horizon and the wind bent to his will. All spectators gasped.

"It's the Hero of the Winds!"

"Oh my god, he's here!"

"Mommy, look! It's a funny, green man!"

The reactions were varied. The Hero of the Winds? Here?

"Oh, great Nayru. Tetra, lets run!" Link exclaimed. Run they did.

XXXXXXXXXX

The competition didn't start until 3:30 and it was 2:00. While hiding and waiting, Link and Tetra were looking at the rules. Tetra was insistent about ignoring the requirements, with the whole pirate thing, but Link convinced her. There were two groups: male and female. Each fight had a timer of 5 minutes. At the end of the competition, the winner in the male group went against the winner of the female group. Then, the winner is decided.

"Yawn! Rules are boring. It's all about weapons restrictions. Can we go now?" Tetra said.

"We've got another 20 minutes, Tetra." Link said. "Just a bit more.

XXXXXXXXXX

20 minutes later...

The competition had started. The first few matches had already gone by. It was now Link's turn to fight. He stepped into the arena and the crowd roared.

"Link! Link! Link! Link! LINK!"

The opponent was a big, burly man with a curly mustache.

" Hero or no hero, get ready to lose." the man said.

"Begin!"

The opponent made the first move, a powerful but clumsy swing. Link rolled around the man and made a jump, landing on the hulking shoulders of the opponent. He then proceeded to put his sword to the man's neck.

"Yield." Link said.

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the competition went much in the same way, for both Link and Tetra. The opponent would be defeated within a few seconds. Unsurprisingly, the pair were both first in the groups. Finally, it was time for them to fight each other. They were both in the arena, Tetra was taunting.

" Aw... How could I fight such a cute little boy?" she said. "I can believe now why I love you."she cooed.

" Tetra, I know what you're up to. Shut up." Link said.

" Aw.. But it's true!" She said as the ref shouted begin.

" Tetra..."

It went on and on like this. Link was going easy on the girl because of his gentleman instincts. There was now 30 seconds left on the clock and Link was startling to push a bit more.

" Liiinkk... There's something really important that I want to tell you..." Tetra said.

Link grunted and kept on at a slow pace. Tetra was slowly getting pushed back.

" but it's important!" She said.

" Tetra please..." He replied.

" Link, I know you're going easy on me..." She started, getting nearer and nearer to the wall. " and I'm glad you are, because..."

" Link, I'm carrying your child."

" WHAT?!"

it was just a second, but a second was all she needed. She quickly ran to the hero's unguarded back and put her daggers to his exposed neck.

" Yield."

XXXXXXXXXX

Link snapped out of his flashback and continued walking. Those were the times... Today would have a sparring competition as well, but he would not participate. He sighed as he walked out the doors of the palace and into a market-place.


	5. Read! Urgent!

Help spread this!

UPDATE TO ALL OF YOUR STORIES:

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, for singing a song on karaoke, heck, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a Fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their Fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-Obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube /watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE

* * *

**Hey, guys! I'm not gunna change this message between all my stories, so I'm gonna go for a general.**

**Im not even sure if this is true, but it means a lot to my friend, and if it isn't just pulling my leg, this is just BS. Just... No. No. No. You just DON'T do that.**

**Copyright? Dudes, we're having FUN! This website is FANfiction. Emphasis on FAN. We all know we're not the owners, any possessive brat who thinks otherwise can take their ideals and... Erm... Shove it.**

**So post this anywhere- anywhere at all- and know that I'm writing the next AR chapter for my FANFICTION. Got that, law guys? FANfiction.**


End file.
